Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a communication control method.
Background Art
In electronic conference systems, conferences proceed by transferring video, audio, or handwriting data of a facilitator or an attendee of the conference to projectors and attendees' personal computers (PCs), thus displaying and outputting the data for each attendee to share the data among the attendees of the conference.
In such systems, handwritten information input using a mouse or a keyboard at a teleconference apparatus in one conference room is preferentially displayed on a display in another conference room. In that technology, handwritten information, etc., input is displayed preferentially, while interrupting display of other data, such that such handwritten information is displayed in real time.